


Karma

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-25
Updated: 2002-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: What you give is what you get returned.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

  
Karma

## Karma

### by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

Subject: [glass_onion] Fic: Karma - Star Wars NC-17 Date: Thursday, June 13, 2002 10:33 AM 

Title: Karma  
Author: Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan () Fandom: Star Wars Episode One  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: nope, not a single one. 

Categories: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan, BDSM, PWP, AU, minor angst 

Archive: You mean you actually want this?? Woah, scary... but sure go ahead. 

Thanks to: You, for reading this. Sharon, Rushlight and Master Yo-Gurt for the beta-read. Knight Smeg for sounding board/Cheer leading duties. Linda for cheer leading, and general hand-holding :) Ladies, you're the best :) 

Disclaimer: The Star Wars world and all it's inhabitants are the property of George Lucas. I am writing this for entertainment purposes only and no money will ever be made from it. 

Warning: BDSM Slash ahead folks. That's Bondage/Discipline/Sado-Masochism. Also known, in this instance, as kinky sex Between two consenting males. Consider thineselves warned. 

Author's notes: I wrote this one a while ago and cannot remember if I ever posted it, so here we go. Enjoy 

Author web page: <http://www.aemslash.co.uk> Every Generation Has A Legend - coming soon 

Summary: What you give is what you get returned... 

* * *

A muffled, disgruntled mumbling sound came from the sleepy Padawan lying at Qui-Gon Jinn's side. 

"What was that, Obi-Wan? I can't hear you with your face buried by the pillow." 

A brief pause and one theatrical sigh later, Obi-Wan Kenobi raised his head to look at his Master, who was leaning back against the pillows at his side. "I said 'Could you think a little quieter please, I'm trying to sleep,'" Obi-Wan grumbled sleepily. 

A small smirk played on Qui-Gon's regal features. "Was I disturbing you?" His tone was one of innocence, but laced with sarcasm. A small nod of golden-red head was all the reply Qui-Gon received as Obi-Wan once more dropped his head onto his pillow in an attempt to sleep. "And you're sure you don't want to hear what I was thinking about?" Another mumbled affirmative, and Qui-Gon could feel through the training bond how close his Padawan was to falling asleep. "That's a shame, because I would have thought you would have enjoyed hearing me think about you and all the things I want to do with you," he said casually. 

Obi-Wan's head flew up at that, just as Qui-Gon knew it would. The Padawan's eyes narrowed and as he was about to speak Qui-Gon carried on. "Of course, as you're far too tired, it doesn't matter..." 

"But... but... I..." Qui-Gon placed a finger against Obi-Wan's lips to silence him 

"No, Padawan, you're right. You need your sleep, and who am I to deprive you of your needs?" 

Obi-Wan pulled himself up and nestled against his lover, rubbing against his chest. "Qui-Gon?" 

The Jedi Master shook his head and slipped out of Obi-Wan's embrace to sit on the edge of the bed. "It is of no importance, Padawan. I didn't mean to wake you. I apologise. Sleep well." 

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "But Master, I... I thought you just said you wanted me to hear..." 

"And so I did. But as you're tired, it can wait." 

"I'm not that tired. Really, I'm not. I'm never too tired for you." Obi-Wan tried again to move closer to his lover, intent on twining his arms around the other man, but Qui-Gon was ready for him, slipping out of their bed just as Obi-Wan reached him. 

The Master grabbed his robe, slipped it on and padded into the kitchen. 

Obi-Wan sighed and sprawled back on the bed. This was by no means the first time that Qui-Gon had teased him like this, and he was determined to turn the tables. He checked his shielding before thinking of ways to exact his revenge on his Master. A slow, sly grin played across his mouth as he cemented the perfect plan. He slowly released the shields that he had placed across his training bond with Qui-Gon and lay back on the bed. He broadcast down the bond what he was doing as he raised his hips, pulling off his loose sleep pants. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan slid his hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples. Just as he had planned, Qui-Gon very quickly returned to their bedroom. Feeling his lover's presence, Obi-Wan looked up. 

"Like I said, Master... never too tired for you!" Obi-Wan fought to contain the grin that spread over his face, but failed. "Now, what was it you wanted, Qui-Gon?" 

"I have a better idea," Qui-Gon all but growled. "Instead of telling you what I wanted to do, I think a demonstration is in order." 

The intense, predatory look in Qui-Gon's eyes sent a shiver of anticipation down Obi-Wan's spine. "Ma... Qui-Gon?" 

Not once taking his eyes off Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon shrugged the robe off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground behind him. He moved to sit on the bed, straddling Obi-Wan's hips. Obi-Wan raised his hand, running it over Qui-Gon's chest. 

"You are so beautiful," Obi-Wan whispered, tracing the lines of Qui-Gon's powerful muscles. 

"You're the beautiful one, my love." Qui-Gon leant forward, attacking Obi-Wan's mouth with his own while at the same time grinding his hips, rubbing his erection against his lover's. Obi-Wan moaned and started rocking his hips up to meet Qui-Gon's, his hands still playing over his Master's chest. Leaning his full weight onto Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon pushed flat on the bed, grabbing Obi-Wan's wrists as he did so, using the Force to pick up his belt from the floor next to the bed. Obi-Wan was so caught up with the sensations being dealt to him by Qui-Gon, that he didn't realise his hands were tied above his head until Qui-Gon broke the kiss and sat back up again. Obi-Wan tried to reach his lover, and found himself unable to move his arms. He frowned and tugged, twisting his head around to see what the problem was. His eyes widened and his struggles increased when he saw Qui-Gon's leather belt tying him to the bed. 

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan's struggles with growing need. Just as he expected he felt Obi-Wan reach out and gather the Force around him, directing it to the restraints on his wrists with the intention of freeing himself. Qui-Gon easily diverted the energy away. Obi-Wan glared at him, but turned his face away as the older man met his eyes. 

Gently, Qui-Gon turned Obi-Wan back to face him, thumb tracing his swollen lips. "Relax, Obi-Wan. Trust me and relax." As he spoke, his thumb stroked along Obi-Wan's cheekbone. He waited until his Padawan looked at him before continuing. Leaning over Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon placed his left arm on the bed to brace himself as he nibbled Obi-Wan's earlobe, stopping only to whisper in the ear. 

"You see, Obi-Wan, this is one of my biggest fantasies; you helpless and tied to our bed, unable to help yourself as I slowly drive you crazy with my love for you." 

A sharp intake of breath from his captive love was all the incentive Qui-Gon needed to continue. He leaned back so that he was straddling Obi-Wan's hips again, running his fingertips down the sensitive sides of the young man's torso. He kept up this tickling until Obi-Wan was writhing beneath him. 

Qui-Gon bent down and captured one of Obi-Wan's nipples with his teeth, worrying it, alternately biting, then licking and sucking. His hands moved downward, tracing circles on the insides of Obi-Wan's thighs. Unconsciously, Obi-Wan started to arch his chest up, moaning Qui-Gon's name and thrashing his head from side to side, eyes tightly closed. 

Without warning, Qui-Gon stopped and sat up. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open, and he couldn't help the mewling whimper that escaped him as he tried to reach Qui-Gon. 

"Qui-Gon?" he gasped. 

"Something you want, love?" 

"You!" The tone of frustration Obi-Wan's voice only fuelled Qui-Gon's lust and a small smile played over his face. He leaned over Obi-Wan so that their erections met; sparks of arousal, seemingly tangible, flew between them. Unconsciously, Obi-Wan's hips flew up to meet Qui-Gon, who ground his hips against him. Pulling against his bonds with all his strength, but not using the Force, Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around Qui-Gon's back and tried to draw him closer. The Jedi Master chuckled, leaning down to kiss Obi-Wan again, their tongues meeting as they explored each other. 

They broke, panting for air, their eyes dark and eyelids heavy. Qui-Gon's gaze raked down the length of his body, eyes drinking in the sight of his wanton lover. The heat of his gaze made Obi-Wan tremble, his penis twitching. Qui-Gon felt an answering tightness in his own balls, and used the Force to dampen his arousal so he could continue to tease his lover. 

A shiver of desire ran through Obi-Wan, the tremors wracking him from head to toe. He gasped and arched his body up, desperate for the feel of Qui-Gon against him. 

"Qui... please... t...touch me." Obi-Wan stuttered, losing coherency as higher brain functions were replaced by pure animalistic need. 

* * *

Qui-Gon complied, leaning forward; his hands finding Obi-Wan's wrists and running them up and down his forearms. Obi-Wan moaned. 

"No, please, need you, love you, please." 

Ignoring Obi-Wan's desperate pleas, Qui-Gon kept stroking his lover's arms, smoothing his hands down his shoulders, his neck, stroking his face. Lips following, kissing, licking, sucking. His fingers traced Obi-Wan's cheekbones and lips, Obi-Wan's tongue darting out to suck Qui-Gon's fingers. Qui-Gon's treacherous fingers moved down over Obi-Wan's torso, finding the sensitive spot above his bellybutton, Obi-Wan's body jerking up and a desperate gasp escaping. Qui-Gon knew how sensitive Obi-Wan's body was and his tongue darted into Obi-Wan's belly button, licking softly. 

Obi-Wan's hands clenched into fists and he strained against his bonds as Qui-Gon swept his hands down to his left leg, thoroughly massaging thigh, calf and ankle, before playing with his toes. The foot raised into the air, held at the ankles; Qui-Gon's thumbs massaged the soles of Obi-Wan's feet, making Obi-Wan moan. Pausing to let Obi-Wan get his breath back, Qui-Gon suckled on each of his toes, thoroughly laving them with kisses. 

By the time his other leg received the same treatment, Obi-Wan was writhing on the bed, pleading with Qui-Gon, body spasmodically arching up, head shaking, breath coming in gasps. 

Qui-Gon leant over and placed his lips against Obi-Wan's; a gentle pressure, barely there at all, but enough to nearly drive the Padawan wild with desire. Obi-Wan's hands scrabbled with the belt around his wrists, trying to gain leverage to reach Qui-Gon. 

The corners of Qui-Gon's mouth curved up in a smile and he placed a hand on Obi-Wan's chest, pressing him back down. Obi whimpered, but relented, relaxing as much as he could. 

Sensing Obi-Wan's stilling, Qui-Gon deepened the kiss, tongue flickering out along Obi-Wan's lips. Obi-Wan groaned, opening himself up to Qui-Gon, trying to draw his lover closer than mere skin would allow. He opened his mind, his heart, his soul, trying to get across to this man that he was _his_ in every sense of the word. 

Qui-Gon pulled back, gasping slightly at the depth of feelings coming from the younger man. He looked into the gorgeous eyes that had dilated with passion and love and then, almost as if it were a first kiss, he very gently pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's. 

Taking in the other man's whimper, he deepened the kiss, still gentle, but firmly in control. He slowly made love to Obi's mouth, his tongue doing the things he wanted to do with his body later. 

Qui-Gon's slid his hands down Obi-Wan's torso, cupping his balls. Obi-Wan arched up, hissing into Qui-Gon's mouth, nearly dislodging him. Obi-Wan's legs tightened around Qui-Gon's waist, and he reached back to loosen them. 

Breaking the kiss, Qui-Gon moved to kneel in between Obi-Wan's legs, his fingers stroking the underside of Obi-Wan's penis, the tip dripping with pre-ejaculate. Qui-Gon looked up at Obi-Wan, and smiled. Obi-Wan eyes were half-mast, his tongue licking his kiss-swollen lips, his breath gasped in. Sensing what Qui-Gon was about to do, he parted his lips and raised his hips. 

Qui-Gon stoked his finger along Obi-Wan's penis again, finger dipping into the liquid pooling at the tip, then rubbing it along Obi-Wan's lips. Moaning what might have been his Master's name, Obi-Wan's tongue flickered out, curling around Qui-Gon's finger, drawing it into his mouth, sucking gently on the digit. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon gasped, fresh arousal flooding his body as Obi-Wan sucked on his finger rhythmically. "Obi-Wan, please, I... Oh..." Qui-Gon exclaimed, and broke off when Obi-Wan started nibbling on his finger. Qui-Gon swallowed sharply, taking a few deep breaths, pulling his finger from the warm wetness of Obi-Wan's mouth. "Obi-Wan." His tone was firmer. "Stop it love, this is for you." He ran his hand down his lover's face, placing a kiss in the dimple on his chin. 

His hand swept a path down Obi-Wan's torso once more, coming to rest on a tanned hip. Leaning forwards, Qui-Gon ran his tongue down the length of Obi-Wan's painfully erect shaft. Obi-Wan shuddered, a strangled cry coming from his parted lips. Qui-Gon's mouth covered the top of his erection, and he bucked up, nearly choking Qui-Gon, who pushed down on Obi-Wan's hips, stilling him. 

The Master slowly increased his level of suction, and the length of Obi-Wan's penis he sucked, his tongue darting out to lick the underside. Obi-Wan bucked up against Qui-Gon, straining against the bonds tying his hands. When he was close to orgasm, Qui-Gon deep-throated him and hummed, the vibrations flooding Obi-Wan's senses as he screamed and came down Qui-Gon's throat before collapsing back on the bed, panting. 

The sight of his sated lover lying there, body illuminated by the Coruscant dawn filtering through their window, eyes closed, breath gasping from between red parted lips aroused Qui-Gon further. He ran his hands down over his chest, the muscles of his stomach twitching with anticipation. One hand snaked down, caressing his own weeping erection, the other on Obi-Wan's heart feeling the powerful beats. He leaned forward, lips brushing Obi-Wan's chest, tasting the salty sweatiness of him, while he still slowly stroked his own aching penis. 

"Mine," he whispered against heated skin. "Mine." Feeling Obi-Wan stir below him, Qui-Gon raised his head and met his lover's smiling eyes. 

"I love you." Obi-Wan grinned. 

"And I you." Qui-Gon shifted slightly, kissing Obi-Wan on the lips once more, his arms wrapping around his Padawan's chest. "How're you feeling?" 

Obi-Wan squirmed beneath him. "Arms are starting to ache a bit, but...Wow! That was amazing. Master, I... Thank you for showing me" He smiled shyly at his mentor. 

In their yearlong sexual relationship, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had often discussed, and played out their fantasies, bondage featuring regularly in Qui-Gon's. But Obi-Wan had been less than keen, not liking the idea of being restrained. To his surprise he found himself more and more turned on as Qui-Gon teased him, driving him closer and closer to the edge 

Qui-Gon sat up, taking his weight off the smaller man. "Thank you for agreeing." He acknowledged as he reached up to untie the knots binding Obi-Wan's arms. 

Obi-Wan twisted his head. "What're you doing Master?" 

"You said your arms were aching. I won't have you injure..." He broke off as laughter bubbled up from Obi-Wan. 

"I'm not made of glass, Qui - you making love to me could NEVER hurt me!"" he grinned 

The deep rumble of Qui-Gon's chuckles joined Obi-Wan's lighter laughter. 

With a wry grin he pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, holding him tightly, his head resting on the bristly cut of Obi-Wan's hair. 

They lay silently in each other's arms for long moments; Obi-Wan sighing in content at the feel of his lover's body after being refused its touch. 

"What did you think of my fantasy?" Qui-Gon shifted on the bed, pillowing his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. 

"I think..." Obi-Wan smiled innocently at his Master, distracting his lover by lightly brushing his hand across the older man's bearded cheek before he quickly rolled himself onto Qui-Gon, pinning a very surprised Jedi Master underneath him. 

"I think that it is my turn now, Master!" 

* _fin_ * 

* * *

~No virgin me for i have sinned. i sold my soul for sex and gin~ 

<http://www.aemslash.co.uk> \- Every Generation Has A Legend: The Fanfiction Of Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan <http://groups.yahoo.com/group/cassie_fic>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan


End file.
